In the manufacture of large scale integrated circuit devices it is necessary to package the devices in a way which minimizes handling, and which minimizes potential damage to the devices particularly to the leads. In addition, since most large scale integrated circuit devices are fabricated from CMOS circuitry, the packaging is made of materials which substantially minimize or eliminate static electricity.
A common form of package is an elongated plastic tube, which is cut into various lengths depending upon the number of integrated circuit devices which are to be stored in it. The internal crosssectional configuration of the tube is made to conform with the cross section of integrated circuit devices which are to be stored in it. Typically, the tubes are cut from long lengths of tubular material. One of the ends then is closed or plugged, and the parts to be stored in and carried by the tube are placed into it from the other end. After the desired number of parts have been placed in the tube, the other open end is plugged or sealed. The parts then may be shipped to the end consumer in such a tube.
If large scale integrated circuit parts with a large number of leads on them are manually loaded into the storage and transport tubes, the leads on the integrated circuit parts fairly easily may be damaged. Consequently, handling of the integrated circuit parts should be reduced as much as possible.
It is desirable to provide a loading mechanism for facilitating the loading of integrated circuit devices into storage and transport tubes in a device which is simple to operate and which reduces to as great an extent as possible, the manual handling of the integrated circuit devices.